Fairy Tail Secrets
by Natsa Dragneel
Summary: This is my first FanFic. It is stories of how all the best shipments started apart from Jerza because we all know how that started ;) I haven't included any Nalu or Gruvia because me and my friend don't like those (I'm obsessed with Natsu and she's obsessed with Gray). Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

Multiple Couples FanFic

Fairy Tail Secrets

By Natsa Dragneel

Chapter 1: Laki and Max Part 1

Laki's POV:

Dear Fairy Tail,

We are sorry to say this but we are leaving. We will be back, but we don't know when. But before we left, we wanted to tell you how it started and why. It was that one night about 5 months ago when I was clearing up the hall for Mira…

"Yo, Laki! Gramps gave me the key to lock up and I'm ready to go but it looks like you're still clearing up. Here" said Max, casually throwing me the keys. "See you tomorrow" he said with a smile. "Yeah. See ya" I replied

I don't really remember what happened immediately after Max left but the next thing I new Max was sitting next to me on the floor. When I asked him what happened, he claimed he had to rush back when he heard me screaming "stay away from me"

This happens frequently. I black out and a couple of minutes later I find myself on the floor in tears

"Laki! Are you alright?" cried Max. I just sat there shaking for a couple of minutes. After I calmed down, I was able to answer. "This usually happens when I'm alone which is why I keep random weapons and other things like that in my room. M-Max, I'm scared. Wait, what are you-?"

"It's OK, Laki. You'll never be alone again." He said as I melted into his warm embrace. "Wh-what do you mean?" I asked. He pulled me that really cute wonky smile of his. "You're gonna come and live with me and Warren" he replied, kind of excitedly. "Why do you live with Warren?" I asked. I didn't know why then but I was hoping he wasn't gay. I know now. It was because I was beginning to become attracted to him. "3 simple reasons. 1: We're like brothers. 2: Easier to pay the rent. 3: It ain't fun being lonely. Come on, we're going home"

We left the guild hall and, to my surprise, Max took my hand. I began to blush. "Hang on. I'm just gonna terracall Warren. It's handy Cana gave me one of these cards. Warren? We're coming home"

"What do you mean by 'we're'?"

"Oh right, Laki's moving in. I can't really explain now, but I will do when we get home"

"OK. I'll see you later then. What do you want for dinner? Actually, is there any point in me asking? You love tuna pasta!"

"Yeah, pointless question. See you later"

5 minutes later, we had reached Max's house and what we didn't realise was that we were still holding hands so it was no surprise that Warren asked us if we were dating. Max got a little annoyed and, to my surprise, he went red. "Can I talk to you in the kitchen?" asked Max dragging Warren into the kitchen

I wanted to know what was going on but I was so tired that I began to whittle away the defenceless hours

The next morning, I woke up in Max's bed. I looked around very confused and discovered that Max had whittled away the defenceless hours on the floor. He came in with a slice of toast and sat on the bottom of his bed. "Um, I know you may not want to talk about it, but, would you mind explaining what happened yesterday. And why were you clearing up yesterday? Usually Mira does it." I kind of looked around sheepishly and began to explain. "Well yesterday, I was left clearing up because, now promise not to tell anyone because Mira is my friend and I don't want to upset her, but she had a date with Laxus. Now, about the screaming, I don't know why it happens and I don't remember anything during it. But I think it was something to do with my childhood. Now, please promise not to tell anyone this but, I am not just a wood mage. I'm a wood dragon slayer."

"Wait, what?" Max looked a little shocked and you guys probably do too. "Yep, I'm a dragon slayer, but don't tell anyone"

"Prove it! Dragon slayers have prominent canines. Smile for me!" I had no other choice but to smile at him and there they were, the most distinctive feature of a dragon slayer. "Sorry, go on"

"Well after my dragon, Wydien, left me, I roamed the woods, bonding with the trees and blossom people. Then, a man called Sprigus found me and took me in. After he died, I roamed the world until a man called Brain found me. Have you heard of that horrible institute where they tried to increase children's magic power by force. Well, I was there, along with Gray's teacher's daughter, Ultear. I suffered immense pain and when Ultear escaped, I went with her. And that's probably why I scream when I'm alone"

"Oh my God!" were the only words he said. He took hold of my hands and leaned towards me. I knew he was going to kiss me, but I didn't resist. I felt as though I was in a dream. It was warm and comforting. When his lips parted mine, I felt so awkward because it was my first kiss, but I couldn't help smiling. I knew that Max was the one I was going to be with forever.

"Laki? Please say something. Please don't be weirded out." I didn't know what to say apart from "wow". This made him smile. "Ever since the day I returned from school and met you, I've had feelings for you." Then it suddenly clicked. I'm in love

Well now you know how our story began. Sorry Mira and Laxus for spilling your secret but it was essential for our story. I hope you're not too mad and I hope you have a happy future together. I should explain the rest of our story…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Mira and Laxus get interrogated

Mira's POV:

"So" said Master, turning to us. We were standing next to each other while Master was reading the letter. I glanced around nervously while Laxus just stared at the little man. How does he do it? Freed, Bickslow, Evergreen, Elfman and Lisanna looked a little surprised but they were happy for us. Laxus quickly grabbed my hand as though we were about to make a runner. "Well, my grandson is dating the best organiser in the whole world. I don't know how to react to it but I think we should here the story" he said with a smirk forming on his face. "Fine" I said. And I began to tell the story…

'It was after the Grand Magic Games and I was clearing up as usual. Laxus had stayed behind that night. "Hey, barmaid I'm hungry" I stared at him. I never liked being referred to as 'barmaid'. "Well I'm sorry, but we are closed." I replied. Laxus just pulled a face. "But the only place I can find it is here." I just stared at him, a little confused. "Fine. What do you want to eat?" He started to go red. I was very confused about what was going on. "Well, um. It's not actually a food I want. It's you I want." He was looking down at his hands. "B-but, you can't eat me!" I replied teasingly. Suddenly he leaned over the bar counter and grabbed my face. I went bright red and just stared into his deep blue eyes. I don't know why but I went along with it. He kissed me. I was flabbergasted. I didn't know how to react. By the time Laxus had pulled away, my face was already burning up. "Um, I'm gonna go" Laxus said feeling very awkward. I stared after him. "Laxus, wait" he turned around. He no longer looked as scary as usual. "You still up for dinner?" He smiled at me in a way I've never seen him smile before. It was that cute wonky smile guys always give of when they knew they got the girl of their dreams. "So, you wanna go for dinner?" I smiled and we left, holding hands. He took me to quite a fancy restaurant. "How can you afford all this?" I asked after finishing my meal. He smiled "I did loads of jobs. I've been planning this for a long time" Laxus replied, winking at me. I was surprised that he did all this for me. And since then we've been dating.'

I looked around the guild hall. Wendy and Levy looked totally ecstatic. "Wow, Laxus, you're really clever. You know how to make a girl happy." They chorused

"So you chose a barmaid? I thought you were going to go for someone, I don't know, more like you." Master said. I felt a little upset and ran outside. I reached the cliff I go to when I'm feeling down. "Transform: Satan Soul" I said as I began to fly up to the top. I sat there for a couple of minutes at the edge, with my feet hanging over the edge. After a while, Laxus came out to look for me and saw me sitting up on top of the cliff. It took him a couple more minutes to get up to the top. "Hey, Mira." He said, sitting down next to me. I looked at him and I hugged him. He seemed a little surprised about my action but wrapped his huge gorilla arms around me and put a hand on the back of my soft, white hair. "Why are you so upset about what Gramps said? You know he only meant it as a joke?" I looked up at him and smiled a little comforted by his words. "I was worried that you were gonna take his word seriously and leave me for someone else." I replied, kind of feeling stupid about it. He looked at me and grinned. "Now, why would I leave you? I love you, Mira." These words rang in my ears. I was so happy. "I-I love you, too." He took my hand. "Come on, let's go back to the guild." He said, helping me up. I didn't know what was going on, but Laxus got down on one knee. I burst into tears, even though I tried to stop them. He pulled out a box and opened it up to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. He didn't even need to ask me before I said "yes". He stood up and kissed me. It was perfect. The moon was out and big. We walked back to the guild and when we entered, every started talking at us. "Guys, calm down." He looked at me with a little bit of a smirk. "Oh my God! Show me your hand, Mira" Lisanna yelled very excitedly. I stuck up my hand and everyone shrieked like an excited fangirl, even Elfman. "Hey, Gramps. Thanks for your help earlier." I looked at him a little confused. "Nothing to worry about. I'll explain later"


End file.
